Tal para cual
by Loba blanca
Summary: Las locuras que hace uno cuando está enamorado (RoLo)
1. Él

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Marvel.

* * *

La lluvia caía con fuerza, pero eso no le impediría llegar a su destino.

Tras adelantar a un camión aceleró la Harley hasta ponerla a la máxima velocidad que las inclemencias del tiempo le permitía.

Una sonrisa lobuna apareció en su rostro cuando pasó a toda velocidad ante el cartel de entrada a Salem. Unos poco kilómetros más...

Entró en los terrenos de la Mansión en una esalacción, directo al garaje donde aparcó de mala manera y salpicando de barro el impoluto deportivo de Remy. Ya limpiaría la moto mañana. Y lo del coche del Cajún, bueno, simplemente le encantaría verle la cara cuando lo viese.

Entró en la cocina dando un fuerte portazo y asustando a la gente que cenaba.

-¡Logan, -exclamó Kitty desde una de las mesas -qué bien que estés de vuelta! Tenemos algunos asuntos que...

-Luego -gruñó. Y desapareció por la puerta de vestíbulo.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y al llegar a la segunda planta corrió hasta el final del pasillo donde derrapó hasta pararse ante una de las aulas.

Se detuvo un segundo a observar por el cristal.

Ahí estaba ella, de pie junto a la ventana observando ausente la lluvia caer. Llevaba una amplia camiseta burdeos dejando un hombro y uno de los tirantes del sujetador al aire. La parte baja la recogía en una falda de tubo gris y unos botines de piel negros. Únicamente llevaba de adorno una enorme pulsera de madera africana y se había recogido la parte baja del mohawk en una larga trenza con la que jugaba distraída.

Sin poder resistirse más abrió de golpe la puerta y se lanzó hacia ella como un depredador.

Ella se volvió sorprendida y antes de que poder decir nada tenía sus labios atrapados por los de él en un cálido y profundo beso.

-¡Logan! -consiguió susurrar.

-¡Ni una palabra! -gruñó él cogiéndola y echándosela al hombro como un saco.

-¡Pero Logan! -se resistió ella viéndose arrastrada a la puerta. -Estamos en medio de un examen de recuperación.

Logan se detuvo, y aún con ella en el hombro se volvió al aula. Cinco chicos les miraban entre expectantes y divertidos. Todos en silencio.

Tras unos segundos de silencio por parte de todos Ororo preguntó divertida. -¿Me dejas en el suelo entonces?

Él recapacitó un momento.

-No, y estáis todos aprobados. A disfrutar que es viernes -exclamó ante de salir veloz de la clase hacia su dormitorio con Ororo aún golpeándole.

-¡Bieennn! -gritaron todos.

-¡Logan, soy la Directora! ¡Muestra un poco de respeto! -reía Ororo en su hombro.

-Como he dicho Ro, es viernes. Y toca divertirse, no? -preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta de su dormitorio de un portazo.


	2. Ella

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Marvel.

* * *

Había sido un fin de semestre duro, sobretodo para él, y ella lo sabía.

Los exámenes, batallas, experimentos fallidos de Bestia, Quentin y su panda, los Bamfs haciendo de las suyas por todos lados, llamadas gubernamentales...

Pero ese día empezaban las vacaciones de verano, y aunque fuese por un tiempo, podrían olvidarse de todo y ella quería compensarle por lo duro que había trabajado y lo poco que se habían visto. Irían al cine, cenarían fuera y luego una vuelta en moto hasta la playa. Seguro que le gustaría.

Le buscó por toda la mansión, las aulas y la Sala del Peligro sin dar con él y no fue hasta que entró en la cocina que no vio el alboroto que reinaba en el jardín.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó a Pícara saliendo al exterior.

-Lucha de machos -contestó sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

Ororo miró a su alrededor y vio que casi toda la escuela estaba ahí reunida viendo el espectáculo. Todos mirando a la cancha de baloncesto.

-¡Vamos! -exclamó Pícara cogiéndola del brazo y volando con ella hasta lo alto del porche. -Desde aquí podremos ver el espectáculo sin interrupciones.

Se sentaron en el borde y observaron.

En un lado de las canchas estaban reunidos con las cabezas bajas Remy, Hank, Bobby, Sam y Logan mientras que en el otro Quentin gritaba a Glob, mientras que Chico Ojo y Génesis le explicaban a Kid Gladiator que en ese juego no había que aniquilar a nadie.

Un pitido señaló la continuación del partido y salieron disparados a por el balón.

Todos vitoreaban y se divertían, y Ororo rió al ver a sus alumnas animando a los chicos con pasión aunque luego se llevasen a matar.

-¡Yuhhu! -gritó Pícara divertida a su lado cuando Remy se quitó la camiseta sudorosa dejando el torso al aire. Las miró y las hizo una reverencia guiñándolas un ojo.

-Venga Cajún, no te distraigas -le llamó la atención Logan, pero al igual que él se paró y le dedicó a Ororo una lobuna sonrisa.

Ororo se mordió el labio mientras le miraba jugar, los músculos apretados bajo la justa camiseta, el pelo empapado de sudor, sus risas cuando chocaba con alguno de su equipo.

Tanto Pícara como Tormenta suspiraron a la vez, se miraron sorprendidas y rieron.

* * *

-Ha sido divertido ,¿verdad? -se reía Logan despeinándole el pelo a Quentin.

-Vencidos por unos carrozas -murmuró por lo bajo Kid Omega intentado colocarse bien su pelo rosa de nuevo.

Todos reían y se peleaban de camino a las duchas, pero antes de entrar al vestuario de los chicos un olor conocido detuvo a Logan. Y sonrió.

-Adelantaros vosotros -dijo y salió corriendo en dirección contraria. Se detuvo ante la puerta del vestuario de las chicas y olfateó de nuevo.

Sólo estaba ella.

Entró y se dirigió directamente a las duchas mientras se quitaba la camiseta y los pantalones y los lanzaba al suelo.

Entonces la vio, envuelta en una diminuta toalla, esperándole.

-Feliz inicio de vacaciones, -le dijo ella dejando caer la toalla.

-Lo mismo digo Ro -contestó él sonriendo y empujándola juguetonamente hacía una de las cabinas.


End file.
